Nividian Socialist Commonwealth
population: 50.36 Billion Tech tier: Early tier-2 in some respects Government: Autocratic regime Current ruler: Merikath Avogoth the hero Capital: New Irisia System count: 25 Government The NC has the Keiseri who is all powerful, then you have parliament who is all chosen by the "people" but all are extremly skilled they have permission to make and pass laws if the Keiseri approves it. Next is the military who use a standard military rank system. Biology The race that lives on Irisia has long since ended being human since after generations of living on Irisia a world with almost no Vitamin D and almost non existent UVA and UVB rays they have grown extremly pale slender and have intermingled with the protohumans and have some how lost the ability to have very much muscle growth and rely mainly on agility in combat and precise weapons. Laws Mostly like Canadian laws except when dealing with martial laws (Adjustments will be made as the roleplay continues Military The Nividian military is divided into 2 parts the Black The Black guard are the planetary forces that maintain order on the 6 moons and the main planet they each swear loyality till death and beyond to the Chairman , and our given a station eithier rebellion supression, Civil enforcement , Combat corps. Guard and the Extrasolar Whermarcht They are given a kit that includes a energy rifle with a bayonet a energy blade and a agility suit that is lightweight and can stop most flak but also augments the user speed and give them increased optical precision (technically aimbot helmets) helmets Their training lasts 4 months and they must spend 3 weeks a year in training and loyality tests they are taught to not fear death and to kill civilians and torture prisoners for information or just to fear to the Chairman The Extrasolar Whermarcht get pressure suits and extremly intimadating armour they are born into warrior families and from their birth and on are taught to Maim kill and burn for their Chairman. They are trained how to cause the most fear kill people in the simpliest ways and the best torture techniques they are taught this from age 5 and on as their sole rule for battle "Blood for the Keiseri, Skulls for his armour" things like the rules of war do not apply to this section of the military the largest section each year they are ordered to purge the sectors with the highest crime rates and anti state propoganda and even do live ammunition warcrimes. The gist of them is its better to kill your self then be captured. Tech and fleet The fleet of the NSC is made up of hard hitting crusiers,outfitted with hangars to store fighters bombers and transports and if its a flagship a shuttle/personal fighter. They prioritise speed and fast attacking over everything else on their ships they even experiment with cloaking technology to make it easier The military technology they use are mainly energy rifle that shoot a beam of energy straight at a target without making a pew pew noise like soo many energy weapons before them have they recently have been experimenting with micro shudder cloaking technology for their soldiers and ships alike Reminder Nividian ships arent armoured thus easy to produce. They also utilse self replicating nanoworkers and unlimited stemcell/genetic research. News network There is no secret police.